Through the years
by SiriuslyGaby
Summary: This character development story follows James and Lily through the years, starting when they're 11 to when they're 21. Enjoy!
1. Lily 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter universe.**

A/N: _Hello and welcome to the first chapter of my very first "fic". This chapter is pretty short, but I will try to make the next ones a bit longer._

 _I really hope you enjoy this small chapter!_

 _-Gaby_

Lily was 11, she stood in between platforms 9 and 10. She didn't see any platform ''9¾''. She checked her ticket again just to be sure.

It said Platform 9¾.

She groaned in frustration. She looked at her parents, who looked just as confused as her. People walked by. They stare at her huge trunk. She wished she could just explain to them that she's a witch who is going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She still remembered when she received her letter.

It was during the end of July. Lily kept asking herself if all the things Severus said were true.

Was she a witch? Did "Hogwarts" actually exist? Would her sister be a witch also? The questions kept on coming. The doorbell suddenly rang. Her mother answered. Lily peeked from the stairs to see who it was. It was a man with a very long white beard and long hair. He had sparkling blue eyes that hid behind his half-moon spectacles. He didn't look very normal. He had long robes and a long cloak. He also had buckled boots.

"May I come in?" he asked very clearly.

Lily's mother would have invited him in sooner, she was just too busy looking at his clothing. "Why yes, of course, sorry about that," she said while turning very red.

He walked in with his cloak sweeping the ground. "Sorry to bother you at this time of day, but I must speak with you, your husband and your daughter," he said this and turned his face to look at Lily.

Lily turned bright pink. _"How did he know she was there?"_ she thought. Lily walked down the stairs and shook his hand, feeling very nervous.

While her mother went to get Lily's father, Lily sat with the strange man.

"Do you know why I'm here?" he asked her.

"No not a clue sir, "she replied.

The man cleared his throat. "Well Lily, there is no easy way to put this but…you are a witch."

Lily's eyes widened, Severus was right! "Really?" she asked eagerly.

The man chuckled. "Indeed. Since you are a witch, you must attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." As he said this he handed her a letter, with her name on it.

Lily took it eagerly.

The man nodded his head. "Well Lily, do you know anything about Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes sir" Lily nodded feeling all the nervousness go away. "My friend Severus told me all about it."

The old man nodded. "Ah yes well that means I will have less talking to do, you see, usually it takes me a lot of time to explain to you muggles-"

"Err…muggle, sir?" Lily asked, quite confused.

"Non-magical folk." he replied.

"Anyways," he continued. "It takes me a lot of time to explain to muggles that witches and wizards exist." I'm assuming since you know about the wizarding world, you must have told your parents about it?"

"Umm… actually no sir I haven't told them much," Lily replied looking sheepish.

"Ah that is unfortunate, let us hope your parents are very understanding people." he said with a very disappointed look.

At that moment, Lily's parents came in. The man shook hands with her parents. The strange man introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts. Dumbledore then proceeded to tell her parents all about the wizarding world and about Hogwarts. Her parents seemed actually excited and also quite proud. After much talking, Dumbledore got up to leave.

"See you at Hogwarts Lily," he said with a smile. "By the way, you have very understanding parents." He winked at Lily then stepped outside and with a _whoosh_ he vanished.

After he left, Lily's parents hugged her and told her that they would go to that place, Diagon Alley, as soon as possible.

Now here she was, in between two platforms, not quite sure what to do. She heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Severus with his trunk. He was waving to her. She waved back, glad to have found him.

"What are you waiting for Lily?" Severus asked looking very confused.

"Err…well...Umm... I don't really know how to get to platform 9¾," she replied looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'll show you," he said.

Lily turned to her parents and gave them a very big hug and promised to write often. She turned to Petunia who looked irritated. Lily didn't even bother giving her a hug. Lily turned to Severus.

"Ok Sev, what do we do?" she asked.

"Well, we have to run straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10," he answered.

Lily yelped. "What? We could crash!"

Sev only laughed. "Of course we won't! Come on!"

"We'll go together on three," he said.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Together they ran for the barrier, expecting to crash Lily squeezed her eyes shut. Sev tapped her on the shoulder. She opened her eyes. She gasped. Right in front of her was a huge train with the words "Hogwarts Express" written on it. She couldn't believe her eyes. They found a compartment where two boys were already sitting there minding their own business. Once their trunks were tucked away they sat down and Lily asked him more questions.

"I hope you'll be in Slytherin" said Severus suddenly.

Before Lily could react, one of the boys that was sharing the compartment with them looked up, he had jet black hair that stood up everywhere and glasses.

"Slytherin, why Slytherin? I would leave wouldn't you?" he asked the boy with grey eyes next to him.

The boy with grey eyes wasn't smiling. "My whole family have been in Slytherin, maybe I'll break the tradition," he grinned at the thought.

"I will definitely go to Gryffindor, like my dad!" the boy with glasses said while waving an invisible sword.

Severus snorted.

The boy with glasses looked at him. "Got a problem?"

"No, if you'd rather be brawny then brainy-"started Severus.

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interrupted the boy with grey eyes.

The boy with glasses roared with laughter. Lily got up looking at the boy with great dislike.

"Come on Sev, let's go find another compartment."

She took Severus's arm and left the compartment.

"See ya, Snivellus!" one of the boys called.

Lily rolled her eyes. This was going to be a very long year.


	2. James 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe.**

 **A/N** : _Helloooo its Gaby and welcome to the 2_ _nd_ _chapter of this fic! Since the last chapter was a bit too short I decided to make up for that and make this one longer and add a bit more details. This is James's POV when he's 11.  
_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-Gaby_

James was 11, and he was sitting in his living room during a very hot July afternoon, when he heard the flap of wings and a _whoosh_ and something light fell to the ground. James got up from where he was sitting sensing he knew what was on his doorstep. He opened the huge doors of his house. On the doorstep, there was a letter, a letter with his name on it and something else. The name of a school he was very familiar with. James's eyes widened.

"Mum! Mum! Come here right now!" he yelled with excitement.

James's mother, Euphemia, came in looking annoyed. "Hush James! Stop yelling and-

Her eyes widened when she saw what James was holding in his hand. "James, you got your Hogwarts acceptance letter! Why didn't you say it earlier?"

James rolled his eyes as his mother snatched the letter out of his hands.

"Wait until your father hears about this, he'll be so happy," she said with her eyes watering.

James brightened at the thought, his dad would be _happy_ for him.

At that precise moment, James's father, Fleamont, came in. "Why will I be happy?" he said with his booming voice.

James's mother held up the letter with pride. "Our son is going to Hogwarts!" she cried with excitement.

James smiled proudly. Fleamont ruffled his son's hair affectionately, even though James's hair was already messy enough. "Congratulations my boy! We must celebrate!" he said.

They had a small celebration where Euphemia made his favorite dish for supper. James was very happy.

Later before going to bed, his mother came in. "James, dear, tomorrow we'll be going to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies, your wand and maybe a broomstick as a present." She said with a smile and exited the room.

 _Of course, Quidditch!_ James thought excitedly. He was so excited to go to Hogwarts, especially because there he could play Quidditch. He always wanted to be a Quidditch player. James Potter international Quidditch player. _Yes, that sounds really good._ He thought happily. He fell asleep dreaming of broomsticks and magic spells.

The next day, James and his parents headed to Diagon Alley. They headed first towards Madam Malkin's Robes, then they went to Flourish and Blotts to purchase all of his school books. When he entered Flourish and Blotts, it was very crowded. His parents recognized some people and immediately went to have a conversation. What caught James's attention, was a boy and his mother in the middle of the store. The boy had dark hair that fell to his grey eyes. He looked about 11. The mother looked old and didn't look very happy. James moved closer to listen to their conversation.

"So many muggle-borns in this store, makes it filthy!" cried the old women. People turned to look at her but the old woman glared at them and they turned right back around looking terrified.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Muggles aren't all bad," he said.

His mother's nose was flaring. "Sirius! Don't say such things! You know better, these muggle-borns are just a bunch of _mudbloods_ , they don't belong here." She looked at him. "Even Regulus knows better and he's only nine!" "He knows he must honor the Noble House of Black!"

The boy, Sirius, flinched. He recovered by snorting.

His mother narrowed her eyes. "I'm deciding whether or not I should punish you here in front of everybody or at home."

Sirius shrugged as if he was used to this. "It won't change anything," he said.

His mother looked at him, annoyed. "I'm going to find your father," she said.

Sirius smirked as she left. He looked up and saw James staring. Instead of looking away, James kept staring. The boy grinned and approached James.

He took out his hand. "I'm Sirius Black, you're going into your first year also I presume?" he asked.

James shook Sirius's hand while grinning back. "First year," he replied.

"Wicked, at least I'll know someone." said Sirius.

"SIRIUSSSS! Get here right now, we're leaving!" cried a person, who was most likely his mother.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll see you at Hogwarts," he said to James.

James grinned and waved at him. His parents, done with their conversation, helped James find all his books. After purchasing all his supplies, his mother handed him seven galleons to buy his wand.

"Alright James, your father and I are just going to get something, go on ahead and buy your wand," said Euphemia.

James shrugged but nodded.

Now, James was feeling nervous. Buying his wand was nerve-wracking. The shop was named "Ollivanders". When James entered a little bell rang. It was a very dusty place. It seemed like a generally quiet place, yet there was already someone buying a wand. It was a girl. She had vibrant red hair and she had a stack of wand boxes next to her. An old man, who must have been Mr. Ollivander, handed her another wand and this time when she waved it, gold sparks shot from the end. The girl seemed pleased with herself.

"Ah yes, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Perfect for charm work," he said as the girl paid him seven galleons.

She didn't seem to notice James as she walked out the door, for she was too busy admiring her new wand, her green eyes bright with happiness. James watched her go.

"Hello there," said Mr. Ollivander.

James turned his gaze away from the girl and looked at Mr. Ollivander. He had wide eyes that creeped James out a bit.

"What is your name my boy?" he asked his wide eyes staring intently at James.

James adjusted his glasses awkwardly. "Er… James Potter," James replied.

"Well Mr. Potter, let's see, which is your wand arm?" he asked.

"Err… right-handed," James replied.

"Ah well then Mr. Potter, try this one," said Mr. Ollivander while handing James a black box.

James opened the box and took out the wand inside.

"Red oak and phoenix feather, nine inches, rather bendy," he heard Mr. Ollivander say.

James took the wand and waved it. A flower pot exploded with a loud _smash!_ And all the pieces fell to the ground. James tried not to laugh.

"Hmmm, definitely not!" cried Mr. Ollivander. "How about this one?" he said holding another box. "Mahogany. Eleven inches. Quite pliable. Excellent for transfiguration!"

James took the wand out of its box and felt something warm as he gripped the wand he then waved it and red sparks shot out of the end like fireworks. James beamed. This was his wand now! James paid seven galleons to Mr. Ollivander and happily left the store.

When he stepped out of the door, he noticed something red. It was the girl. She was with her parents who looked quite amazed.

 _They must be muggles,_ he thought.

The girl was holding a pile of school books and admiring all her other supplies.

"James!" someone called.

He tore his gaze away from the girl and noticed his father holding something.

It was a broom! James had never ran this fast in his life. When he got to his father and mother, he took the broom. James was bursting with happiness.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said while hugging his parents who seemed pleased with themselves.

Euphemia ruffled his already messy hair. "We love you James," she said.

"Me too," he said while examining the broom.

On September 1st, James was at King's cross station, bouncing up and down all excited. His glasses were falling of the bridge of his nose and his hair was all over the place. He was so excited to finally be going to Hogwarts.

"Alright James, you ready to go through the barrier?" said his Fleamont.

James smiled widely. "Yes," he said.

James closed his eyes and on the count of three, they ran right through the barrier. When James opened his eyes the Hogwarts Express is right in front of him. Shining. Gleaming. There were older kids with their brooms on their shoulders talking and catching up with friends. People walked by with their cats and owls. Parents said goodbye to their children, while the children promised to write. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the red head girl. She was walking with a pale boy who seemed to have greasy hair. He was explaining something to her while she admired the Hogwarts Express. Her green eyes were gleaming. James felt an odd tingling sensation in his stomach. He turned away as quickly as possible. He looked at his parents.

"Now James, you better not get into any mischief," said Euphemia, while his father nodded.

James smiled innocently. "Of course not mum," he said.

She looked at him trying to be serious but instead burst into laughter because of James's innocent smile.

Fleamont looked at James. "You better be in Gryffindor," he said very seriously. He then laughed and winked at James.

"Gryffindor is where I'm supposed to be," said James proudly.

Euphemia smiled. Fleamont chuckled and winked again.

A whistle sounded. James quickly kissed his parent's cheeks and promised to write once a month.

He boarded the train and found a compartment where he put his trunk. There was already a boy sitting there. When the boy looked up, he realized it was the same grey eyed boy he met in Diagon Alley. He wasn't grinning. James sat down.

"You never told me your name," said Sirius right when James sat down.

"I'm James Potter." Said James.

They shook hands. Sirius's face lightened up a bit. It was awkward for a moment when James asked Sirius if he wanted to play a game of Exploding Snap. Sirius agreed and they played. While they were playing, they joked and laughed. They didn't even notice when two other people came in the compartment. Out of the corner of his eyes, James noticed that there was a girl and a boy. It was the red head girl! She was a having a deep discussion with the pale boy.

"I hope you'll be in Slytherin," said the pale boy. James's head shot up. Sirius inhaled sharply.

James said the first thing that came into his mind. "Slytherin, why Slytherin, I would leave." "Wouldn't you?" he asked Sirius. Sirius looked visibly uncomfortable.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." He said. "I would be glad to break that tradition." He grinned.

James grinned back. "I'm going to Gryffindor, like my dad!" said James proudly.

The boy, Severus snorted.

James narrowed his eyes. "Got a problem?" he asked.

"If you'd rather be brawny then brainy-"started Severus.

"Where're you hoping to go seeing as you're neither?" asked Sirius.

James burst out laughing. The red head girl, clearly annoyed, got up and motioned Severus to come with her.

"Come Sev, let's go find another compartment," she said. They walked away.

"See ya Snivellus!" said Sirius. He and James burst out laughing.

A bit later once they had calmed down, a boy with light brown hair and scars on his face opened the compartment door.

"Um, hullo, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked timidly.

James and Sirius shook their head. The boy came in, sat down, took out a book and started to read, yet his eyes were only focused on one sentence, his eyes didn't seem to be moving. Sirius and James watched the boy for a minute, then they shrugged and continued to play exploding snap. They kept laughing and joking when the boy looked up suddenly.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he said suddenly. He looked nervous. Sirius and James stopped playing and introduced themselves.

"Want to play?" asked James, motioning to the game of exploding snap.

Remus nodded, he seemed more relaxed. So they played. It was fun.

Soon, another boy came in. He was a small, mousy-haired boy with a pointy nose. He looked very shy. He looked at the three boys and was about leave when Remus spoke.

"You can play with us if you want," he said. The two other boys nodded. The boy tentatively sat down.

"I'm P-Peter P-Pettigrew," he said. The other boys introduced themselves. After a short pause, they went back to playing, this time with Peter. They continued playing. It _was_ fun. James was content.

A/N: _Well this concludes my 2_ _nd_ _chapter. I was really hoping to publish this on Monday but I had major writers block for like two days. I don't know when I'll be posting my 3_ _rd_ _chapter, but I hope I will soon. Thank you so much for reading! (By the way, James's parents have weird names but I checked on Pottermore and their names were actually Fleamont and Euphemia.)  
_

 _-Gaby_


	3. Lily 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe**

 **A/N:** _Hi it's Gaby. It's been really long since I've published and I apologize. I had a lot of projects and exams. But anyways, here is chapter 3! This is Lily's POV at age 12. Enjoy!_

Lily was 12, and she was heading to her last class of the day, potions, along with Mary McDonald her fellow Gryffindor. It was the first semester of her 2nd year at Hogwarts. At the end of last year, Dumbledore announced that their potions professor was retiring and was being replaced by someone new. Lily was quite delighted when she heard that because their old potions teacher was a real old hag. When she first met the professor, all she could think is that he was definitely better than their old one. His name was Professor Slughorn. Finally, the two girls arrived in class and quickly found a place to sit. The class seemed abnormally quiet and Lily felt like there was something missing. Suddenly, a fat, bald man emerged into the class looking jolly.

"Hello students! Welcome back to potions class-"he started but unfortunately he didn't finish for at that exact moment, four 12 year old boys came barging into the classroom.

" _That's why it was so abnormally quiet"_ she thought.

The four boys who had barged into the classroom were none other than, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Sorry we're late Professor we er…got into a bit of trouble," said James with a mischievous grin.

Sirius grinned while Remus and Peter stifled a laugh. Lily simply rolled her eyes, this always happened during class. Other students were snickering, clearly enjoying the situation.

Professor Slughorn did not seem bothered, these kind of things were always happening. "Not a problem boys, please take a seat," he said.

The four boys obliged and sat down.

"Now where was I?" asked the professor. "Ahh yes, welcome back to potions class!" The students got their potions book and opened it.

"Alright students, we'll be starting by brewing a sleeping draught," said Professor Slughorn. "It's not as easy as you think," he said smiling at the class.

Lily eagerly got all her ingredients and started reading the instructions. She turned around and caught Severus's eye. He looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back. But before she could begin, Filch along with his cat Mrs. Norris came barging into the classroom. Filch looked angry and his eyes were searching for something, his face was covered in what seemed like giant pimples that kept popping randomly. Professor Slughorn looked quite horrified.

"C-Can I help you Filch?" he asked tentatively.

Filch just kept the same angry expression and finally his eyes rested on something back of the classroom. The class turned around to look at what he was looking at. But it wasn't something, it was four boys who had a look of pure innocence. They finally couldn't handle it, they all burst out laughing. They laughed until their sides hurt and until Peter fell off his chair. Filch was not amused. He walked to the back of the classroom towards the laughing boys.

"What is this?" he asked angrily pointing at the giant popping pimples. "Get rid of it or you'll be in detention tonight!" "Either way you'll be in detention tonight!" he cried.

At this point the whole class was watching the scene as if it were a really interesting soap opera. Lily was rolling her eyes. She sighed. It was so typical of them. The four boys were constantly getting themselves into mischief ever since their first year. They were always pulling pranks on teachers and sometimes on certain students.

James, Remus and Peter were still laughing. Sirius was the only one to have calmed down, yet he was grinning widely.

"You're a wizard, no? Why don't you get rid of it yourself?" he asked Filch.

Underneath all the pimples, you could see Filch turning red with embarrassment. Before he could speak, Professor Slughorn, who had been intently watching the scene also, came to his senses and walked to the back of the classroom.

"Filch, tonight I will gladly make a potion to help you get rid of these quite horrifying pimples." He said.

He turned to the boys. "Now, each one of you will be serving detention tonight, no objections." He said.

James, Sirius and Peter shrugged as if they were used to this. Remus paled slightly as if he remembered something. Lily made a note to ask him about it. After all, Remus was a nice fellow. They had become friends last year when he came to ask her about the charms homework. Filch looking a bit more calm turned to Professor Slughorn.

"Don't worry about planning detention for these boys, I've got something planned for them." He said with a mischievous grin.

The four boys didn't seem afraid, in fact they looked like they were going to burst out laughing again. Filch didn't notice, he simply walked out of the class with his pimples popping even more. After he walked out, the class was very quiet until Professor Slughorn spoke.

"Well err..." He cleared his throat and looked at the boys with a stern face. "Detention, tonight,"

He turned to the class and clapped his hands together. "OK class, please continue."

Later on, Lily was slowly stirring her potion. She examined it and concluded that it was perfect. At that exact moment, Professor Slughorn was passing by her table to examine the potions. He stirred it a bit more. He looked up at her with a very serious expression. Then he smiled brightly.

"Well done, Ms. Evans, as always!" he said, enthusiastically.

Lily smiled back and turned to Severus who gave her a small smile. She beamed.

"All right class, that's it for today. Your homework will be to write an essay on the next potion we will be brewing; hair raising potion!" said Professor Slughorn. The class groaned.

Lily stuffed her potions book in her bag and quickly got up, she needed to talk to Remus. She noticed him get up quickly.

"Remus! Hey Remus!" She cried before he could leave the classroom.

He turned around. "Oh hey Lily…"

Lily ran up to catch up with him. "Hey, you look tired. Are you ok?" she asked with a concerned expression.

Remus avoided her gaze. "Yeah I'm ok, I just learned that my mum is sick again, Dumbledore is letting me go see her."

He gave her a small wave and ran off. Lily stood there for a moment. Something didn't make sense here… Why was he visiting his sick mum, every month? She stood there thinking for a while, then she started walking towards portrait door while still thinking.

But before she could reach the portrait, she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Evans! Hey Evans!" cried the voice.

Lily groaned, it was James Potter. Ever since he made fun of Severus on the train, she didn't like him very much. He was so…arrogant. He was constantly bugging her. Just last week, he had hexed Severus. He was also the only second year on the Quidditch team. He now thought he was some kind of king! He was very infuriating.

Lily refused to turn around, so she kept walking. Sadly, he was quite fast. He caught up to her and immediately started ruffling his hair. Lily rolled her eyes. He ignored her reaction. He put his hands behind his back. Lily waited him to say something. When he didn't, she gave him a glare and walked away. He caught her wrist.

"Wait, Evans!" he called, still holding her wrist.

"Let go of me, Potter!" Lily said. She yanked her wrist free from his grasp. She immediately crossed her arms. "What do you want?" she asked sounding annoyed and angry.

"I came here to ask you a question," he started. " Did you enjoy what we did to Filch?" he asked.

Lily glared. "Are you really asking me if I enjoyed it?" "It was very immature and what did Filch ever do to you?" she asked.

James shrugged. "He ruins our fun." He looked offended. "And I am not immature." He added.

Lily looked at him. "Yes you are, you big tosspot! You're constantly laughing at others, especially Severus!" she cried.

James scoffed. "I'm not immature, it's just a laugh!"

"Oh it definitely is immature!" said Lily.

They stood there for a moment, glaring at each other. Lily tore her gaze away from him and walked off. He did the same. They didn't look back.

Lily needed to find Severus. She made her way into the Great Hall hoping to find him. He must have heard her thoughts because at that exact moment, he bumped into her.

"Oh hey Lily." He said. He noticed her flustered face. "Uhh…Lily, are you ok?"

"Ughh James Potter is so infuriating!" "Who does he think he is?" She suddenly asked. "He comes and asks me if I thought his prank was funny. As if I'm going to swoon over how funny he is. He thinks he's the king of everything!" "He's so annoying and arrogant." She said, eyes blazing angrily.

Throughout her speech Severus was nodding to everything she was saying.

Finally, Lily stopped talking and sighed. "Come on Sev, let's just go to the library and do our stupid essay." she said.

Severus nodded. They walked to the library in silence, lost in their thoughts. At the library, they sat down and started their essay. An hour later, out of nowhere, two boys grabbed Severus's shoulders and they yelled:

"BOO!"

Severus jumped out of his seat, spilling all his ink on his essay. The librarian, Madame Pince turned to their table, looking furious.

"How many times must I tell you, be quiet!" she hissed angrily.

Lily caught sight of the two boys. Of course, bloody James Potter and bloody Sirius Black.

"Really? Really? We're just minding our own business and you have to come and bother us." whispered Lily to the two boys. "Don't you have better things to do like plan other pranks with Peter and Remus?"

"Well Remus went to see Madame Pomfrey and Peter's in the common room doing homework, so we thought where could be Snivellus be? And we found him!" said James, pointing at him.

"Well, could you please go away and leave us alone?" Lily whispered.

"Whoa don't get angry, we're only here to bother Snivellus, you can keep writing your essay." Said Sirius seriously.

Lily glared at him. She turned to Severus who was looking quite angry, he was finishing up his essay and now all the ink had ruined it. She looked at James, who was smirking. He was clearly finding this whole situation very amusing.

" _Well of course this situation is amusing to him, he is after all, immature."_ Thought Lily. " _And he thinks he isn't immature."_ Lily scoffed.

"You expect me to finish my essay while you guys just annoy my friend?" Lily asked.

James nodded.

Lily shook her head, she could feel herself getting angry and she really wasn't in the mood. She was also debating whether or not she should dump her remaining ink on James's head. Maybe then his hair would finally be tamed.

"Come on Sev, let's just go, we can finish this essay tomorrow." Said Lily as she got up from her chair.

Severus gave the two boys a dirty look, then he got up from his chair and started stuffing his books in his bag.

They quickly walked out of the library. They could hear James and Sirius laughing behind them. Severus walked Lily to her portrait hole.

"See you tomorrow Sev." Said Lily smiling. She noticed he was looking grim. "Don't let James and his friends get to you, they're nothing but gits." She said, trying to reassure him.

He smiled at her. "See you tomorrow Lily." He waved at her and walked away.

Lily said the password and entered the common room. When she entered, Mary was sitting on the couch eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

"Hi Mary." Said Lily.

Mary didn't say hi back, she simply got up from her sitting position and walked towards Lily. "So, why were you talking to James Potter?" she asked eagerly.

"Well hello to you to," murmured Lily, while reaching her hand into the bag and taking three beans.

Mary smiled apologetically. "Soooo…. Why were you talking to him?" she asked again, even more eager.

Lily sighed. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, Dorcas told Hestia, who told Alice, who told Marlene, who told me that you were talking to James Potter." She said in a professional tone.

Lily rolled her eyes. "He was being a prat, he asked me if I enjoyed the prank he pulled on Filch. I obviously didn't. Then-"

"Oh come on, it was pretty funny." Mary interrupted, giggling.

Lily opened her mouth to disagree but then closed it again. "OK maybe a little, but still! I wasn't going to tell him that!" cried Lily. She popped one of the beans in her mouth.

Mary frowned. "You know, Lils, I think he might fancy you."

Lily choked on her bean, she started coughing. Mary patted her back, looking alarmed.

"Are you ok?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, I just swallowed a vomit flavored bean," croaked Lily. "What did you say before, I didn't catch that." said Lily innocently.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Let me repeat; I think James Potter fancies you."

Lily shook her head. "No, he doesn't, what makes you think that?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Well, he's constantly asking for your opinion, he's always following you around." Mary thought for a moment. "Oh! Every time you walk by, he ruffles his hair."

Lily threw her hands in the air. "Stop being so silly Mary, he's only doing that because he wants to annoy me."

"I don't know Lily," said Mary shaking her head. "Maybe that's his way of showing affection."

"Affection, yeah right," Lily snorted and crossed her arms. "He's so immature, he's always picking on Severus. He acts like such a king just because he's the youngest chaser on the Quidditch team."

"Well, I still think he fancies you," said Mary stubbornly.

"Who fancies you Lily?" said someone. It was Marlene McKinnon, another fellow Gryffindor as well as a good friend of Lily's. She had suddenly come through the portrait hole.

"James Potter." Answered Mary, offering Marlene a bean.

Lily groaned.

Marlene took one. "Oh he definitely fancies you," she said seriously.

"He doesn't fancy me!" cried Lily.

Marlene shrugged. "Well OK, maybe not now, but he'll figure it out soon enough."

Mary nodded her head in agreement. Then she turned to Lily. "Do _you_ fancy him?" she asked curiously.

"No, definitely not!" yelped Lily. "He's such a prat."

Mary put her hands up. "OK, OK I was only wondering." She looked at Lily again. "Are you sure?" She raised her eyebrows.

Lily glared at her. Marlene and Mary burst into laughter. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I think well I'm going to bed, see you girls tomorrow!" said Lily, slowly backing away.

Mary stopped laughing for a moment. "Ok, good night Lily. Have sweet dreams about- James Potter!"

Lily groaned. Mary and Marlene got up from the couch.

"We're only joking, Lils, don't worry, we know how much James Potter is a prat." Said Marlene, reassuring Lily.

Lily nodded her head. "Merlin's pants! He's the biggest prat ever!" she cried.

Now it was Mary and Marlene's turn to roll their eyes. "We know Lils."

Now it was Lily's turn to laugh.

 _A/N: Well this concludes my 3_ _rd_ _chapter! I'm very proud of this one, I really like it. Next week is Christmas so I probably won't be publishing. I have started writing chapter 4 though so after the holidays I'll publish. Again, thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 _Happy Holidays!_

 _-Gaby_


	4. James 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe.**

 **A/N:** _I'm baaaack! Wow, I really missed writing these author's notes. So pretty much I got overwhelmed with midterms and I wasn't in the mood for writing, but I didn't realize how much I missed writing. I realize I'm really bad at updating. Oh well. So this is James's POV at the age of 12.  
_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-Gaby_

* * *

James was 12, he was in his room packing his trunk. In approximately 15 minutes, he would be heading to King's Cross Station to take the Hogwarts Express and he wasn't even done packing. He shuffled around his room stuffing random clothing in his trunk. He soon realized his favorite Quidditch jumper was nowhere to be found. He searched everywhere in his room and found nothing. He went into his parents' bedroom hoping to find it there. As he looked around in his parent's closet, something in the back of the closet caught his eye. It seemed to be a cloak. It was a very weird cloak. It was shiny. James picked it up and put it around himself. He didn't notice anything different until he saw himself in the mirror-well, not really. He was invisible. He never knew his father had this. James suddenly thought of all the things he could do with this cloak. He could sneak around all he wanted. He heard someone calling him. It was his mother.

"James, come on let's go! We have to get going!" she yelled from downstairs.

"Coming mum!" he yelled back. He took the cloak and ran back to his room. He stuffed it into his trunk and ran downstairs looking as innocent as possible. His second year would be quite interesting.

* * *

"I'm bored." Sirius Black announced, sitting down on a couch in the Common Room.

"You're always bored." Sighed Remus Lupin, not looking up from his book.

Sirius looking offended, turned to Remus. "Not all the time, I'm just feeling particularly bored today."

At that exact moment, James Potter entered the Common Room. "What's up?" he asked Sirius, after noticing his glum expression.

"I'm bored." Repeated Sirius.

James thought for a moment of something that they could do. Suddenly, his whole face lit up and he remembered something. He raced up to his dormitory and dug through his trunk. Finally, he found it, at the bottom of his trunk, underneath piles of clothing. His Invisibility Cloak. Well it wasn't technically his but that didn't really matter. James took the cloak and raced back downstairs. He motioned the two other second year boys to come up to the dormitory. James showed them the cloak. Remus gasped.

"An Invisibility Cloak? Where did you get that?" he asked.

James grinned mischievously. "I took it from my dad."

Sirius's eyes widened. "Wow." He was in awe.

"Maybe tonight we could sneak around with this." Suggested James, still grinning mischievously.

Sirius nodded eagerly. Remus seemed hesitant, but accepted anyway.

"Wait, where's Peter?" asked Remus.

As if he had heard this, Peter came into the dormitory. "Here."

James, still grinning looked at Peter happily. "Ah, perfect, Peter you can join us. We're going to sneak out with this cloak." He held up the cloak.

Peter's eyes widened. Instead of asking questions, he simply agreed to sneak out with them later on. The four boys returned to the Common Room and waited until everyone went to bed. When the last person got up, they checked to make sure the coast was clear and James took out the cloak and put it over all four of them. Fortunately, they were pretty small for second years so they fit perfectly underneath the cloak. They left the Common Room and were now in the hallway, with absolutely no idea where to go.

"So, where to?" questioned Sirius.

"Well, I'm actually pretty hungry." Admitted Peter. His stomach grumbled in response. Peter turned bright red.

"Well, we can't really make food appear out of nowhere…" said Sirius.

"Well then let's find the place where all the food comes from!" cried James. "The Kitchen's!"

Sirius grinned. Peter, however, was not.

"The only problem is, the Kitchens can literally be _anywhere._ " He said sadly.

"Well think about this, the Kitchens must be pretty close to the Great Hall so Dumbledore can summon all the food." Started Remus. "So we can check near the Great Hall and see if there are any secret entrances leading to the Kitchens."

They all agreed and they head off towards the Great Hall. Filch walked by them twice and during those moments, the four boys were silent as mice. When they reached the Great Hall, they looked around for any entrances. They only things that were there were a few paintings and a stack of barrels. At that exact moment, the painting with the bowl of fruits opened up and the Headmaster himself came out. A house elf followed him out.

"Thank you very much Pixie, I was quite hungry." Said Dumbledore to the house elf.

The house elf, Pixie, bowed. "Pixie is happy to serve master Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled at the elf and said good night. The portrait closed and Dumbledore looked around as if he sensed something. He looked at the spot where the four boys were standing in complete silence. A small smile appeared upon his face. He turned and walked away.

Once they were sure the Headmaster was gone, Peter was the first to speak. "How do we get in there? I'm starving." His stomach was in fact, growling in hunger.

They moved closer to the portrait and examined it, hoping to find a secret knob. There was absolutely nothing. Sirius got out from under the cloak. Remus eyes widened.

"Sirius, come back-"he started.

Before he could finish, Sirius had reached his hand out and was running his hand all over the portrait trying to find something. When his hand passed over the pear, it made a sound. He went back, this time tickling it. The pear burst into a fit of giggles and the portrait opened. They took off the cloak and practically ran into the Kitchen. The Kitchen was almost as big and grand as the Great Hall. Except for the fact that there were many pots and pans on the side of the wall. A large table was in the middle. The fireplace was at the other side of the wall. The four boys had their mouths wide open. The small house elf, Pixie came in and when she saw the four second years, she smiled excitedly.

"I is Pixie! What can Pixie do for these boys?" she asked enthusiastically.

"We're actually very hungry." Replied James.

Pixie's eyes lit up. "Pixie will prepare anything. Pixie will return with lots of food."

"I never knew house elves could be so kind." Said Sirius, surprised. "Back at home, Kreacher is the worst, he hates everyone except Mother. He practically worships her. Reckon he would marry her if it was legal." Sirius snorted at the thought.

Pixie returned with plates of sandwiches, a bowl of fruit, another plate with cake and four bottles of butterbeer. Peter dug in the moment the plates were on the table.

"I've never had butterbeer before." Said Remus, holding up one of the bottles.

James shrugged, and pushed his glasses back into place. "Me neither, but whatever." He took a sip and nodded in appreciation.

Peter had almost finished half of the plate of sandwiches. Pixie, who was watching the boys intently, seemed content that Peter was enjoying his food. Sirius was drinking butterbeer. They all sat there, eating and drinking besides the crackling fire.

"Thank you very much Pixie." Said Remus, smiling at the house elf.

Pixie's eyes watered. "Such nice boys. Pixie is content to have met such nice boys. Pixie is happier then ever."

She ran to check on the fire. "Where are all the other house elves?" wondered Peter.

Remus shrugged. "In the school, cleaning or something." He said.

Peter nodded. They continued eating. No one said anything, the food was too good. When they finished, Pixie returned to clean up the plates. The boys thanked her again. Her eyes welled up in tears again. They stepped out of the portrait and noticed that the cloak was missing.

"Peter, where did you leave the cloak?" hissed James frantically.

Peter replied that he had simply left it near the barrels. They walked toward the barrels and James caught glimpse of the cloak behind one of the barrels. He reached for it when he heard a voice.

"Aha! Students out of bed! Well done, Mrs. Norris." It was Filch. He had Mrs. Norris in his arms and he was petting her head. She seemed quite proud of herself. "Come with me." He said.

James dropped the cloak, deciding to get it back tomorrow. They made their way towards Filch's office.

They sat down and waited for Filch to say something.

"Your Head of House will be informed of this." He said. "Detention for sure, should I make you scrub the trophies clean? Yes, for now that should do. I keep trying to persuade Dumbledore to let me use the old ways of punishment, but he refuses to listen. Maybe next time he will accept." Filch looked at the boys with what was supposed to be a very scary smile. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

Sirius had to bite his lip so wouldn't laugh. Peter looked away. James and Remus started to cough to prevent themselves of laughing.

Filch continued. "Alright, tomorrow at 8:30 sharp. Professor McGonagall will be informed."

Remus had paled slightly when Filch mentioned tomorrow. "Er sir, I can't tomorrow, McGonagall must have informed you about my um… situation…"

Filch narrowed his eyes and grunted. "I shall speak to Professor McGonagall. You still deserved to be punished no matter what the circumstances."

Peter, James and Sirius looked at each other, probably wondering the same thing. _Was Remus's mum sick, again?_

Once the four boys were out of the office, they immediately asked Remus questions.

"Is it your mum, again?

"I thought you said she was feeling better."

Remus simply shrugged, his face still pale. "Well certain things change and my mum isn't doing well anymore."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something else and to argue but Remus tried to change the subject.

"Filch has the weirdest smile…" said Remus.

They all pictured the ridiculous grin and laughed all the way to the portrait hole. But as James got ready for bed, he couldn't help but think that there was something else going on with Remus. He had never had any suspicions about Remus's whereabouts until now. How can someone's mum be sick every month? Unless…But before he could continue his thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, they were pulled out of History of Magic, their first class in the morning by Professor McGonagall. She had _obviously_ spoken to Filch and he had _obviously_ told her that the four boys were caught sneaking around at night.

"What do you think you boys were doing last night?" she asked, furious. "You know the rule, no students out of bed after nine o'clock, except for prefects!"

James opened his mouth to give an excuse, but she spoke again.

"I will be taking ten points each! I do not want any more midnight wanderings! Am I clear?" she asked, looking at them intently as if she was daring them to objectify her.

The boys nodded.

"Oh yes, by the way, I have spoken to Filch, you're detention is tonight at 8:30. Don't forget." She added before turning around and walking away.

Remus ran after her.

"Professor, Professor wait!" he called, running after her. She stopped turned to Remus. He seemed to be telling her something. She nodded and told Remus something. Remus came running back.

"Sorry, I had to inform her about my…mum…" he said, distractedly.

Peter opened his mouth to say something but Sirius kicked him and he closed his mouth.

* * *

At 8:25 they made their way down to the trophy room. Remus had gone to visit his mum and wouldn't be coming back in the morning. They got to the trophy room and Filch greeted them. He said to clean every single one of the trophies.

"I want all of them shiny and clean. If you are not finished in an hour and a half I will keep you boys here until you do finish. I will come by to check on you every fifteen minutes." He said.

The three second year boys stood there not sure how to start.

"Come on let's go. Get to work!" he said and left the room.

"Bloody hell, this sucks." Complained James, taking a dirty rag and wiping the stains on one trophy.

"I know. I reckon Remus would be laughing right now if he saw us." Said Sirius gloomily.

"Don't you find it weird that his mum is always sick… every month?" asked James, looking up.

Sirius looked up with a thoughtful expression. "Yeah it is suspicious…"

Peter only shrugged.

James stopped cleaning and got up. "But think about it, no one can get sick every month! And even if Remus's mother was really sick, why does she need Remus to come take care of her? Wouldn't she be afraid of getting Remus infected by whatever disease or sickness she has?"

He got back down and continued cleaning. "It just feels weird."

Sirius had stopped cleaning. "No I get it, something weird is going on."

"Well maybe we could go to the library." Suggested Peter, spontaneously.

Sirius made a face. "The library? You mean the place where people go to _read_ books?"

James laughed.

"I'm sorry Pete but I'm never going back to a library. Back at home, Mum made me memorize all the books in our library. The worst is they were all in _French."_ He shuddered at the thought.

"Well maybe it could be useful…" Said James.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "Please, you just want to go because you want to see Evans."

James ignored him. "Come on, we'll only go for an hour."

Sirius hesitated. "Fine."

At that moment, they heard footsteps coming towards the trophy room. It was Filch. The boys quickly got back to work. Filch narrowed his eyes at them, grunted and left. For the rest of the hour and a half, they cleaned and scrubbed. At 10 o'clock, they were finished and they hurried to the Common Room, desperate for some sleep.

The next day, they woke up early, had breakfast headed to the library.

Sirius who was still not on board about going to the library asked: "What exactly are we expecting to find? Books about strange disappearances every month?"

James shrugged. "Yeah, we can ask someone…"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "You mean Evans. You know she hates you."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"No-

"Guys shut up. We're doing this for Remus!" yelled Peter.

They continued walking in silence, until they reached the library. They entered and found a table. Once they sat down, they realized they had no clue what to look for.

James sighed. "Well I guess, we'll just use your idea Sirius. Are there any books about strange disappearances?"

"Let's have a look around." Suggested Peter.

Before they could move, someone spoke.

"What are you boys doing here?"

James turned around. "Ah, Evans! What a pleasant surprise!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? You never come into the library unless you want to set dung bombs off or you want to annoy me. Considering you don't have any dung bombs in your pocket, I'll go with the latter."

James crossed his arms over his chest. "How do you know I don't have any dung bombs in my pocket? Honestly, Evans you think I came here to annoy you. Not everything is about you."

Lily's face flushed with anger. "You prat! You're the one bragging about all of your adventures and how you're the youngest player on the quidditch team!"

James opened to say something else but Sirius cut him off.

"Look Evans, I'm sure this would have been quite an interesting conversation but James, Peter and I have some business to intend to."

Lily snorted. "Yeah, right." She turned and walked away.

Sirius looked at James. "She hates you."

"You're a git, you know that Sirius?" said James.

An hour later, they were sitting at a table with piles of books. The books went from " _Strange disappearances in the Wizarding World"_ to _"Wizard disappearances"._ Those books weren't helpful at all. They sat there for a while trying to think about what else they could do when Lily Evans walked by in a hurry. She didn't seem to notice that she had dropped a piece of parchment. James got up and picked it up.

"It's just astronomy homework. A lunar chart." Said James, setting it on the table. "Come on, Remus should be back from his mum's, let's go find him."

Peter sighed and got up, but Sirius didn't move. He was looking at the lunar chart suspiciously.

"What?" asked James.

Sirius waved the piece of parchment in James's face. "Look, today is the 27th and yesterday was the 26th."

"Yeah, so?" asked James.

"Well yesterday was a full moon. Don't you find it odd that Remus is always gone on a full moon?"

James took the lunar chart and examined it for a moment. His eyes widened and he looked up. He passed it to Peter. Peter looked slightly confused.

"Of course! Remember this summer when you guys went to my house? And when we encountered that boggart? What did it turn into? A balloon? No! Think about it, it was a full moon!" cried James, getting excited.

Madame Pince, the librarian turned her head and put her finger to her lips.

Sirius gasped in realization. "No… do you actually think he's a…?"

James nodded his head.

"A what?" asked Peter.

Sirius leaned in and lowered his voice. "A werewolf."

"Well that would explain everything, the disappearances. The fact that he always looks pale and shabby after a full moon. The boggart…" said James quickly, his head turning with these thoughts.

"Are we going to tell him?" questioned Peter.

James shrugged. Sirius, however, nodded determinedly.

"Yes, we're telling him now."

With that, he marched out of the library, the lunar char crumpled in his hand. James and Peter ran after him. They entered the Great Hall, eyes searching for Remus. They spotted him sitting alone at the table, drinking pumpkin juice. Indeed, he looked quite pale and shabby. He also had a bandage on his arm. They marched over to him. When Remus spotted them, he gave them a weak smile but it quickly faltered when he noticed their expressions.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said, weakly.

"Remus, we know." Said James, whispering.

Remus looked startled and confused.

"We _know_ about what you do every month…" precised James. Sirius and Peter were nodding.

Remus became very pale. He motioned for them to follow him out of the Great Hall. They approached the staircase and stayed there for a moment, not saying anything.

"I guess I'll just get my stuff and ask to change dormitories." Said Remus, abruptly.

"What? Why?" asked James, surprised.

Remus gave him a sad look. "Because I'm a monster…"

James crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry Remus, but you _read_ books, not just in English, but in French also! So I don't see why we should be scared."

Peter nodded to show his agreement. "You're not a monster Remus, don't say that."

"You guys are crazy, I could hurt you, you don't want to get involved with me." Said Remus, backing away.

"Remus, stop, we're not going to kick you out. We stayed in the library for an hour for you!" cried Sirius. "That's a real sacrifice!"

"Are you sure? Because I could talk to Dumbledore…" said Remus.

"Stop please, we now have a werewolf best friend! That's awesome." Exclaimed James.

Remus opened his mouth to say something but closed it, instead grinning and putting his arm around Peter in a friendly gesture. "Ok but you guys can't do anything stupid, like trying to get a closer look at me."

"Don't worry we wouldn't dream of it." Said James, already thinking of ways he could help his friend in the craziest way possible.

 _A/N: Yay! So that concludes my 4_ _th_ _chapter. This is my longest chapter, which is pretty cool. Next chapter is Lily's POV at the age of 13… That will be interesting. I can't say when I'll be updating, but I hope it will be soon. I do have March break coming up, so I'll probably write the most during that period of time. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 _-Gaby_


	5. Lily 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe.**

 **A/N:** _hi! It's me. I have no excuse for this 4 month late chapter... Well then. This is Lily's POV at the age of 13. I really liked writing this chapter._

 _Enjoy!_

 _-Gaby_

* * *

Lily was 13, and she was running to her Potions class. She was already 10 minutes late. If she hadn't woken up so late, she wouldn't be running to class. She finally made it to the dungeons, out of breath. She tried to walk in without making any sound, but failed. She had accidentally tripped over an old rusty cauldron that had been left on the floor near the door. The class turned around from their seats to see what happened. Lily turned bright red. Professor Slughorn, who was writing the potion they would be brewing today, turned from the board. When he saw Lily, he simply smiled.

"Ah, Miss Evans, glad you could join us." He said, not sounding angry.

"Hello Professor, sorry for being late…" she said, sheepishly.

"No worries Miss Evans, just be sure to come early next class." With that he turned back to the board and continued writing.

Lily saw Marlene McKinnon, one of her friends, wave at her from a table. Lily quickly made her way towards that table. She sat down and put her bag down.

"Hey, Lils." Said Marlene as Lily pulled out her textbook.

"Hey, Marlene." Said Lily, still out of breath. "What potion are we brewing today?"

"He said something about a shrinking solution." she replied, sounding bored.

"A shrinking solution? Well, that shouldn't be too hard!" she exclaimed.

Before she could get started, Slughorn turned to the class announced he had something to say.

"Now, before you start brewing your shrinking solution, just keep in mind that there will be a prize for two lucky students."

Everyone started whispering excitedly, wondering what the prize would be.

"Let me finish, please." He continued. "As you all know, since I started teaching here at Hogwarts, I created a certain club which you may have heard of. It is also known as, the "Slug Club". "

The class started whispering again.

"Now, please!" exclaimed Slughorn. The class fell silent. "Anyways, you can only be chosen if you have managed to perfectly brew your potion. These two students will get to go to a Slug Club party this Saturday!"

Everyone was now talking very loudly and some were already commencing the brewing of their potion.

"Silence!" cried Slughorn. "The two students that I will choose will get the chance to meet some very popular and important people, so I suggest that everyone single one of you put much effort into this." He looked at the class with a very serious expression.

He suddenly clapped his hands together and smiled. "Well, off you go! Good luck!"

The students quickly gathered their ingredients and immediately got started.

Lily turned to Marlene. "Maybe we could end up going together."

Marlene snorted. "Fat chance, I'm rubbish in potions."

Lily shrugged and opened up her textbook to the pages explaining how to brew the potion. She noticed her fellow classmates had confused expressions on their faces while reading the instructions in their textbooks. She looked around the class trying to find a familiar face… Aha! She had spotted her best friend, Severus Snape. He was bent over his textbook and seemed to be scribbling something in it. Lily turned back to her own textbook and read the ingredients. Daisy roots, caterpillars, wormwood, leeches, rat spleen, cowbane… She gathered all the ingredients and began. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she really wanted to go to the Slug Club. If she brewed her potion perfectly, maybe it would give her a chance to prove that she was capable of doing anything a pure-blood wizard could do.

After twenty minutes, she was already adding the five hairy caterpillars to her heated potion, while other people were still not capable of cutting their daisy roots into fine strips.

"How do you do this? You make Potions seem like such an easy subject. "said Marlene, who was having trouble cutting up her roots.

Lily laughed. "Potions actually remind me of cooking. It's the same thing, you get your ingredients and follow the instructions." She frowned. "Except while cooking with muggles, you don't need a wand."

Before Marlene could say anything to that, there was a loud bang. Everyone looked up from their potions to see what all the commotion was. A cauldron was on the floor and the liquid inside was spilling out on the floor. Lily realized that the cauldron that was on the floor, belonged to Severus. Sev's expression was more than angry, he was furious. He was glaring at a certain bespectacled boy with jet black hair. The boy in question was struggling to keep a straight face.

 _Of course_ , thought Lily, _of course_ bloody _James Potter and his mates would do something like this._ Lily rolled her eyes. She was about to get up and clean up Sev's potion but Professor Slughorn beat her to it.

"Well then Severus, unfortunately, you will have to restart your potion." Sighed Slughorn, waving his wand at the mess on the floor and instantly cleaning it up.

Severus grumbled something under his breath and picked up his cauldron from the floor and began collecting his ingredients all over again.

"Well then everyone, back to work, if you want to get that prize!" cried Slughorn.

"Ugh, I bet James Potter had something to do with this." Said Lily, turning back to her potion.

Marlene raised her eyebrows, then laughed. "You always come to that conclusion, don't you?"

"Not all the time-" The red head started to say.

"Please, every time something happens, you always think he caused it!" interrupted Marlene, who was still laughing.

"You can't blame me, he is a prat…" said Lily.

"And a tosspot, a bloody idiot, an arse, a git and…how did you describe him last week? Marlene pretended to think. "Oh yeah, an insensitive wanker with a bigger ego then Hogwarts."

"That's a fact. Do you see the way he acts around the school? As if he owns the place." Lily scoffed. "He's always playing pranks with his mates and he's always bothering people for no reason at all."

Marlene shrugged. "He likes the attention he gets for doing those things."

"Yes well, it's infuriating sometimes." Lily sighed and continued on with her potion.

After another twenty minutes she was almost done her potion, she simply needed to stir and heat it, then the potion would be ready. She hoped it would be good enough to win the prize…

Professor Slughorn was, at the exact moment, walking around the classroom looking inside everyone's cauldron. It seemed to take him forever to get to her table. When he got there, he avoided looking at Marlene's potion which, instead of having a bright green color, it had more of a dark red color. It also smelled like rotten eggs. Slughorn looked into Lily's cauldron and seemed satisfied. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a leaf. He took a pair of tweezers and put the leaf in the potion. When he took it back out, it was reduced to a smaller size.

"Well done Miss Evans! Right now you are the only person to have successfully shrunk this leaf! You are the first person chosen to attend the Slug Club party!" he exclaimed.

The class clapped without enthusiasm. Everyone knew there was only one spot left. Slughorn made his way across the classroom. He stopped at the tables and tested the potions. Lily saw Slughorn approach Potter's table. She watched as he tested Black's potion. Then Peter's. She was hoping that maybe Remus's potion would be successful. Remus was a very nice fellow. Surprisingly, Remus's wasn't successful _at all_. Slughorn seemed shocked also but he shrugged and turned to Potter's potion.

 _Please fail, please fail,_ thought Lily, crossing her fingers under the table. Slughorn dropped the leaf into the boy's cauldron. And then-

"Well done, Mr. Potter!" cried Slughorn. He had retrieved the leaf from the potion and it had also reduced to a very small size. James was beaming.

"Noooo, ugh." groaned Lily, banging her head on the table.

Marlene laughed. "Don't be upset Lily, maybe you guys could finally bond."

Lily, who was still banging her head on the table, didn't retort. Professor Slughorn was still speaking.

"It seems like Mr. Potter will be joining Ms. Evans on Saturday night for the Slug Club party!" he exclaimed. "This will be an interesting experience for both of them. They will definitely have a good time!" The old man smiled. "Well then, class dismissed! I will be sure to see both Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter on Saturday!"

The students began cleaning up and gathering their supplies while chattering away.

"Of all people, it had to be James Potter!" cried Lily, who had finally stopped banging her head and had started gathering her stuff.

"Oh Lily, stop exaggerating, it's not like you have to hang out with him all night." Said Marlene.

"I know that, but that doesn't stop him from trying to hang out with _me_ all night." mumbled the red head miserably.

"You're making it seem as if this is the end of the world. I mean, come on, Lils, he's pretty fit." Insisted Marlene, putting her bag over her shoulder.

The two girls were heading out of the classroom. "Fit? Fit? James Potter, fit? No way, Marls." Said Lily, shaking her head.

Marlene sighed, but she was smiling. "Whatever, you'll have to deal with him one way or another."

Speaking of the devil, as the two girls walked to their next class, James Potter appeared.

"Hello Lily." He said, flashing Lily a grin and running a hand in his hair. "So, apparently we have a date on Saturday?"

"In your dreams Potter." Grumbled Lily.

"I would consider it a date, Evans." he said, still grinning.

Lily was starting to despise this conversation more and more. "Potter, go away." she growled. "I'm not in the mood for your conversation. I don't want to talk to you."

"Then go to Hogsmeade with me, maybe we don't have to do any talking." He said this while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew, Potter you disgust me!" cried Lily, taking out her wand.

James saw her take out her wand, but only smirked. "So, you've discussed me?"

"That made no sense! Ugh! Potter, go away!" Lily was yelling at him now. She pointed her wand at him. People were staring, but people were always staring. It was Lily and James. They were always the center of attention.

"Ah Evans, don't hex me." He was smiling crookedly, with his hand still in his hair.

"Than get out of my face Potter!"

The fiery red head was about to jink him, but Marlene quickly came in between the two of them.

"Whoa, whoa Lils, put your wand away." She said, dragging Lily away from the crowd that had formed.

"Bye Lily, see you on our date!" called out James.

"Marls! Let me go! I want to jink him!" cried Lily.

"I know that, but right now is not a good moment, Professor McGonagall could have walked by here at any moment." Insisted Marlene, letting go of Lily.

"Now do you see my struggle?" asked Lily. "He is so annoying. He goes everywhere I go and he bothers me all the time."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Lily, I told you this last year, he fancies you. It's very obvious."

Lily scoffed. "How is annoying a girl a sign of affection?"

Marlene shrugged. "That's just the way he deals with stuff."

Both girls fell silent for a moment.

"You know, Lils," started Marlene slowly. "If you don't think he's going to change his ways, you should change _yours_."

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Like at the party you could be nice to him and play along when he ask you out. He'd be so surprised, he'd be taken aback."

"You want me to play along with whatever Potter has to say?" said Lily, with a pained expression.

"It would be so different to what he's used to. Who would think Lily Evans could fall for his charms? laughed Marlene.

"That's not a bad idea Marls. Now I have something to look forward to on Saturday." Said Lily. "I could humiliate him or something!"

"Ooooh yes! Don't forget we need to find out what you're going to wear." Exclaimed Marlene.

With that, both girls walked off to their next class.

* * *

By Saturday night, Lily was ready and had everything planned. She was actually going to act civilized towards James Potter. If someone had told her that before this party, she would have probably sent them to Madam Pomfrey. For the occasion, Lily was simply wearing a dress she had found somewhere in her trunk. She had also managed to find a pair of earrings her mother had given her over the summer. Marlene came into their dorm to check on Lily.

"You ready Lils?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Lily firmly.

"You look nice, Potter will notice it and he'll annoy the hell out of you." Pointed out Marlene.

Lily grimaced. "I actually have to be nice with him while he's being a prat."

The two girls walked to the Common Room and they both opened the portrait hole and stepped out into the hallway.

"Alright Lily, I have to do that stupid essay in transfiguration so I can't walk you to the party, but just keep your calm and please don't kill the poor bloke." She pleaded.

Lily sighed. "Yeah, I'll try. This could turn out to be fun."

"Tell me all about it when you get back! Bye!"

"Bye, Marls!"

She waved goodbye to her friend and walked down the hallway, heading for the party. She heard footsteps behind her and instinctively, she turned around. It was Severus.

"Sev!" she cried, surprised that he was here.

He didn't say hi back. He seemed almost…upset.

"Sev?" Lily asked. "Are you ok?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I don't think you should go to the party!" he blurted out.

Lily looked taken aback. "What? Why?"

"Because of James Potter!" he cried. "He's a git."

Lily laughed. "Sev, I know he's git, I don't need you tell me." Lily frowned. "Come to think of it, you tell me every day, but so do I!"

"Lily, he fancies you."

The red head flushed. "Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Severus was about to interrupt her but she continued speaking. "I can deal with James Potter! So what if he fancies me? I'm still going to that party!" She took a deep breath. "Look, I get it, you don't like Potter. I mean who does? Unless you tell me that the minister of magic is going to appear naked on a prancing stag, then I'm not going. But that's not going to happen. I can deal with James Potter. I have been for three years."

"I just don't want you to think of him as this super cool guy." Said Severus sheepishly.

Lily snorted. "Sev, you know me, the day James Potter is super cool, is the day I get an outstanding in transfiguration."

"I'm just looking out for you."

Lily's expression softened. "Yeah I know. Best friends forever, right?"

"Yeah, always."

She stepped forward and gave him a big hug.

"I have to go, I don't want to be late, see you later?"

"Yes."

Lily smiled, waved and ran off to the party.

* * *

Lily finally made it to the party. The first thing she noticed was that she was in Slughorn's office, but it was much bigger. The ceiling and the walls were draped with white and gold hangings. In the middle of the room, there was an enormous fountain that seemed to be sprouting chocolate fondue. Lamps were lighting up the room. To this day, Lily was still amazed at everything magic could do. The room was full of people. They were probably the "important" people Slughorn was talking about. She scanned the crowd for a familiar face. Aha! She saw Potter leaning against a wall, near the fountain. He looked pretty bored. Lily was about to walk towards him, but it wold be more natural if he walked towards her first. She stood there waiting for him to see her. After about five minutes, he looked around and saw her standing by the wall.

 _"Oh no, here he comes."_ She thought.

Sure enough, after spotting her, James was walking to her with a big smirk on his face. He also had this annoying habit of running his hand through his hair all the time.

"Hello Evans, you look amazing tonight."

 _"Ok, Lily, keep your cool, say thank you, maybe compliment him?"_ Lily took a deep breath. "Why thank you Potter, you look quite handsome yourself."

James was taken aback for a few seconds, but quickly recovered. "Well, well Evans, finally admitted it, have you? You think I'm stunningly attractive." He said this with much pride.

Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes and kick him. "Oh no, you've discovered my deep, dark secret." She sincerely hoped he couldn't hear the sarcasm she had slipped in while talking.

He didn't.

 _"Of course, he wouldn't understand sarcasm, his ego is too big."_ Thought Lily. She resisted the urge to laugh.

"Would you like to get a drink? asked Lily, walking towards a small table in the back of the room.

Potter nodded, grinning.

When Lily got to the table she poured her and James a cup of butterbeer. Out of the corner of her eye, on her left she saw none other than Newt Scamander, walking to the table, probably trying to get a drink. He seemed to be in a deep conversation with Professor Slughorn. She quickly had an idea.

"Let's go sit, shall we?" she asked.

He nodded and started walking to the chairs which were on the left of the table. Mr. Scamander was coming closer. Before Potter could take another step, Lily stuck her leg out and James Potter tripped and landed on Newt, spilling all of his butterbeer on the famous magizoologist. The whole room fell silent and watched as James turned bright red and muttered an apology. However, Mr. Scamander was awkwardly laughing in the face of the situation. Since he was laughing, most of the people in the room laughed too. Lily struggled to keep her mouth shut. James quickly got up and turned to Lily. He did not look happy.

Lily sipped her drink casually. "What's got your wand in a knot?"

"You tripped me."

"You deserved it, Potter." She sighed, preparing herself to yell at him.

"No, I don't, I haven't done anything-

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Anything? Potter you annoy me all the time. You hex people any time you want because you _feel_ like it. You humiliate me. You act as if you own this place. Especially when you play Quidditch. Who cares? It's not even that special."

James scoffed. "That's thick coming from you Evans. You're not a saint either. Miss-I-brag-about-my-grades-in-charms-to-remind-everyone-they-suck. You're also kind of stuck-up."

Now, Lily was getting angry. "I am _not_ stuck-up. Also, I'm sorry that some people aren't born in a pureblood family where everything is easy for them. Some people actually need to _work_ to get somewhere in life. Unlike you."

"Now you're making things all about you. I work hard too." James was frowning.

"Me, make things all about me?" she cried. People were turning their heads. "That's thick Potter. You're just upset because I tripped you and humiliated you."

"Is it wrong to be upset? You humiliated me because you _felt_ like it, as you so well explained to me earlier." he yelled. Again, Lily and James were making a scene.

Lily fake smiled. "Oh, pardon me Potter! I'm sorry for hurting your poor, poor ego." She scoffed. "You're insufferable!"

James opened his mouth to say something, but Professor Slughorn came running towards them.

"Now, now, why don't we all calm down." He laughed nervously. He turned back to the people who were watching the scene. "We have some…er…feisty 13 year olds here."

Both, Lily and James continued to glare at each other.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I'm going to leave before I destroy someone else's ego." She said all of this while glaring at James.

She headed to the door and left. She still felt so angry towards him. He would never change his ways. He would always be an arrogant prat.

 _Ugh, why does he have to bother me so much?_ Lily thought, realizing how tired she was. She finally reached her portrait hole and opened it only to find Marlene sitting on one of the couches in the Common room, writing her essay.

"Hey Marls."

The blonde looked up. "Hey, how was it? Good, bad? Amazing? Horrible?"

Lily laughed. "Well it's James Potter. What do you think?"

"I'm guessing horrible?" guessed Marlene.

"Yep. We got into row afterwards." Said Lily, sitting down next her friend on the couch.

Marlene sighed. "Naturally, except you managed _not_ to kill him.""

Lily then recounted what had happened at the party. When she finished, Marlene laughed,

"Wow, Lils. What a night." Lily nodded in agreement. "You know, Potter will _still_ annoy you?" continued Marlene.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Obviously. I couldn't expect anything less."

 **A/N:** _So that concludes my 5th chapter. I honestly don't know when I'm going to update...haha. I'm definitely not giving up on this fic. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_

 _Hope to be back soon!_

 _-Gaby_


End file.
